A Happy Ending (Namine version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Namine was watching Sora, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Sora again. Honest John and Timothy were watching her as she watched him. Honest John gave out a sigh before talking with Timothy. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Timothy?" said Honest John. Timothy nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Honest John, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Honest John asked. Timothy nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Honest John didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the circus mouse. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Timothy asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Honest John. Timothy looked at Honest John with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Fox's hands as he gently set it down into ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Namine was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Namine noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of human legs. And what's more, she was now turning 24 years old! She looked towards Honest John and Timothy, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Sora started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now 24 years old. He then saw Namine starting to come out of the water once again a human, and an adult one at that! Wearing a light orange glittering tank dress that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Namine walked, that's right, walked, to Sora. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Sora's face. Upon seeing his true love, Sora ran to Namine, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two adults hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Sora and Namine looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Sora's kingdom, to the mer-people and animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Sora was now wearing his royal red ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, blue pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, black shoes, and a golden crown with rubies and sapphires on his head, and Namine was wearing a white wedding dress with short, puffy sleeves, a baby blue neckline and ruffles on the sleeves, sides of the dress, and bottom of the dress (similar to Aurora's wedding dress), white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a pink bow on the chest, white frilly opera gloves, matching pumps, and a gold tiara and necklace, along with a transparent white wedding veil. Danny came in between them and licked the two on each cheek. They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Namine and Sora became husband and wife. Aurora, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into her handkerchief. In the ocean, several mer-people and animals, including Honest John and his other daughters watched and smiled. Namine's sisters waved as the people and animals on the ship greeted the mer-people and animals. Jim lifted Simon and Fievel so Namine could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Jim's head. After Namine did so, Simon said, "Goodbye, Namine. Are Fievel and I still your best friends?" Namine chuckled. "Always, Simon." Jim lowered Simon and Fievel as they waved goodbye to her. Jim winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, Jim!" called Fievel. "You're welcome, pals." said Jim. On the wedding cake, Timothy hugged the two figurines of Sora and Namine and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Baloo nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Timothy screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Baloo lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, Baloo chased after Timothy, throwing the knife at him. Timothy ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. Baloo tried slicing the circus mouse, but missed. Timothy came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as Baloo came running towards him yelling, Timothy smiled as he cut the rope with his teeth, getting the beam to smash Baloo in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Timothy laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with Jim, Simon, and Fievel. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Namine came up to the ship's side railing. Honest John then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Namine's level to them. Then he hugged Namine happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, Daddy." said the woman. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Honest John smiled at his Daughter before turning to Sora. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Honest John nodded back to him, accepting Sora as a son-in-law. He turned back to Namine and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Namine blew her father a kiss. Sora walked up to Namine as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Honest John swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-people and animals dove back into the water. Sora then took Namine's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Sora and Namine kissed once again. The End A MichaelLover Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs